1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for establishing an active set of carriers for a receiver. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to establishing an active set of carriers from a plurality of available carriers for a wireless receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a base station or terminals in a wireless network can transmit to and receive information from a mobile station on a single carrier. For example, a carrier can be a channel occupying a fixed bandwidth on a wireless local area network, a wireless wide area network, such as a code division multiple access (CDMA) network or a time division multiple access (TDMA) network, or any other wireless network. Unfortunately, the use of a single carrier can be limiting. For example, a single carrier can limit the transmission of data, can limit the available bandwidth, or can cause other limitations.
It may be possible to increase the number of transmission carriers to a plurality of carriers. Thus, more carriers can be used if more resources are required for transmission to and from a mobile station. In such a system, the mobile station must monitor all the carriers for its unique identifier in order to receive data. Examples of such channels can include a forward data traffic channel (F-DTCH), a forward packet data channel (F-PDCH), a high speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH), a preamble of F-DTCH, a forward packet data control channel (F-PDCCH), a high speed downlink shared control channel (HS-DSCCH), and the like. Unfortunately, monitoring of all carriers can cause problems at the mobile station. For example, monitoring and decoding all carriers can cause problems such as unnecessary battery drain, requirement of an unnecessarily complex receiver capable of receiving all carriers, or can cause other problems when it is not necessary to transmit on all carriers to the mobile station.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for establishing an active set of carriers for a receiver.